Twirling
by TheSilentQuill
Summary: Kindergartners Maureen and Angel aren't happy about their parts in the school Christmas concert


**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT or kindergartners.**

Twenty-two five-year-olds waited in anticipation as excitement filled the air at their elementary school. In just a few minutes, they would make their stage debut: The annual Christmas concert was about to begin. These particular students had been practicing for weeks. They were ready to recite the poem their teacher had chosen and knew the actions to put with the words. They had rehearsed where to make clip-clop noises and shake their rings of bells during Jingle Bells. And they knew when to twirl and step in time to The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. The little girls were wearing tiaras while the boys were wearing paper soldier hats as a tribute to the ballet they would be performing. Everyone was buzzing with excitement.

That is, everyone except a small Latino boy, who was sitting in the corner of the classroom where the kindergartners waited. He loved Jingle Bells and he could recite the poem with great feeling. But he could not muster enthusiasm of holding some girl's hand while she got to twirl around and around. In short, he was jealous. He loved the feeling of spinning around with the air moving around him and didn't think it was fair that not only did the girls get to do something more fun, they also got the better hats. He crossed his arms and let out a muffled cry.

Although Angel had tried to keep it quiet, his anguish did not escape the notice of a curly-haired little girl wearing a pink dress. She approached her classmate with great concern. "What's the matter, Angel?" she asked. Angel was her dance partner and one of her closest friends in the class.

Angel looked over to her and realized he had been too loud. He didn't really want to say anything because most of the time people didn't understand his feelings. He'd been teased a few times by the boys in the class for playing house with the girls instead of playing cars with the other boys. "It's nothing Maureen," he said simply.

Maureen sat down next to him. "It's got to be something or you wouldn't be grumpy. I'm grumpy too. I don't want to do the same thing as everyone else on stage. I want to be different so people will notice me!" she exclaimed.

Angel looked over at her in surprise. Perhaps she would understand. "I don't think it's fair that you get to twirl and wear the nice hat," said Angel. "I want to twirl but Teacher said I have to stand and hold your hand. What difference does it make if it's the girl or the boy who twirls?"

To Angel's surprise, Maureen nodded. "I know! I always get dizzy when I twirl too. I wish I could just do high kicks or something." She demonstrated and then realized she was showing everyone her underwear. "Oh! That's why!" she giggled. Angel laughed as well. Maureen was just the type of girl to think showing everyone her pink princess underwear was fun.

Just then, the music teacher came to the classroom. All of the children lined up in order and made their way to the auditorium. As they were walking, Maureen got a brilliant idea. She whispered it to Angel as they made their way onto the stage. He nodded his agreement and smiled more brightly that he had since concert preparations had begun.

The kindergartners stood on risers for the poem and their song. Everyone agreed that while the singing may not have been perfectly in tune, it was very enthusiastic. The poem received thunderous applause. Then, the curtain closed momentarily as the risers were moved back and the children took their positions for the dance. When the curtain opened again, the spectators watched as the little girls twirled and the boys held their hands. Most of the kids were quite bored since they had practiced this so often, and it showed in their faces.

However, everyone noticed the enthusiasm of the last pair of kids in the row. Maureen was proudly sporting a paper soldier hat while performing a series of underwear-revealing high kicks. A tiara-clad Angel was holding her hand and twirling in delight.

_Author's note: I got the idea for this story while watching one of several school Christmas Concerts this week. I noticed that during the pre-kindergartners' performance of the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies, one little boy obviously wanted to twirl like the girls. Unfortunately, he didn't have a Maureen to help him out._


End file.
